


Melting Sparks

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Smut, Welder!Dean, blowjob, pleasure from pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: It may be raining outside, but inside Donna's workshop sparks are flying as things are heating up.





	Melting Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks and internal thoughts are italicized. Requested by @emoryhemsworth. A Dean x reader friends-to-lovers type smutty doc based on the song “Radio and the Rain” by Chris Young. I changed this slightly to enemies-friends-lovers.

You pushed your earbuds in, queued up your favorite playlist, and pocketed your phone as you continued to work on your project. Many songs played as you fell into your groove and let your creative muse take over, pulling you deep into a focused state.

A loud clang of metal shocked you out of your daze. Yanking an earbud out of one ear, you turned to find the source. It was far from quiet around you now. A steady beat from rock music blared through Donna’s sound system as rain poured down outside, bouncing off the metal roof and echoing through the barn. You looked around to find the music source and found an old school 8 track deck. 

“Really Donna?” You mumbled to yourself, “8 tracks?” You made a mental reminder to tell her it’s about time to join this decade. 

You walked over and turned the music down. The sound of a blowtorch filled the air making you jump.

You spun on your heels, looking to find whoever was invading your creative space. The back of a man, silhouetted by sparks flying in front of him, was even more distracting than the noise. He set his project down on a nearby table and raised his welding mask. The muscles in his back rippled as he moved. 

“You are lucky…” His words faded underneath the sound of the rain.

You stepped hesitantly a little closer, “What?”

“You are…,” he turned around and your mind raced to connect the dots. He looked so familiar, but you couldn’t quite remember. “…lucky we are not in the car.” 

His words rolled off his tongue, deep and rough. His voice sounded upset, but his body language was relaxed.

“First, you stop singing. Then, you turn down my tunes,” a smirk played at the edges of his lips.

“I-I was singing?”

He nodded his head and turned back around to continue working on his project. “And dancing. It was quite distracting.”

Distracting, that’s what he was-very distracting. His gray t-shirt hugged his shoulders and biceps. That little bit of hair at the back of his neck, was damp with sweat from the heat radiating off the furnace and the grinder, and those legs-

_Wait-those legs! It had been two years since you last glimpsed those legs. Damn, they still made your knees go weak. Too bad he was such an overly confident jerk. What did Donna say his name was again? Dave? Don? No, no. That’s not it. Dammit._

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you. I didn’t know you were here.”

“No apologies needed. I thought about turning off my music, but was hoping you’d hear it so you would know I was here. I didn’t want to interrupt your work. Your singing is wonderful, by the way.” 

“Wha-really?” You walked over to take a peek at what he was working on, hoping it would help your mind to catch up.

A deep hum vibrated in his chest.

“So-um Donna said someone was going to be stopping by, but she didn’t say you were going to be working out here on something.”

“Yeah, well I didn’t really tell her about it.” 

“Oh, ok. Want to tell me about it? Maybe I could help, I’ve done my fair share of welding before.”

“No offense, but it’s personal.” He looked at you with a kind of sadness in his eyes as a rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

_She never would understand what I am dealing with. She’s a sweet, beautiful woman but she has no idea what the world is really like and I will not be the one who darkens the light shining in her eyes._

“Oh, I get it. I don’t take opinions or suggestions about how to create my work either. I just see where my muse takes me. Well, I’ll let you get back to work. Did you want me to turn your music back up?”

“It’s good there, then I can hear you sing too,” He winked and your breath hitched momentarily.

“Oh-ok,” A nervous laugh escaped as you turned to walk back to your work.

The glasswork that you had been working on was now just a blob, so you placed it back in the furnace to melt it off and started over. It was difficult to focus knowing that he was there. Your mind kept drifting back to him instead of focusing on your work.

_You were having a miserable day already. You had car trouble on your way into work making you an hour late. Triple A had taken forever to get to you and once they did it turned out to just be a loose connection on your battery terminal. You cursed yourself for not knowing more about cars as you sped to get to work as quickly as possible. The guys at the precinct didn’t make it any better as they mocked you for being a female who didn’t know about cars. You had worked very hard to get on equal footing with the boy’s club at work and were just starting to be seen as an equal. After this morning, you would have some damage control to do. Two steps forward, five steps back. That was all before the FBI strolled through the front doors. As you were late, you had been put on front desk duty. As they walked in you were taken by surprise. Most FBI agents looked like stuck up old guys who you would rather not be dealing with. These agents, however, were young, handsome, and had you highly distracted. One was very tall, with gorgeous hair. The other was just as handsome but had a bowlegged stride. You would gladly do whatever they needed you to._

_“How can I help you?” You mumbled still grumpy from the events of the morning._

_“Agents Page and Plant. We need to talk to Donna Hanscum,” Mr. Bowlegs said as they both simultaneously flashed their badges._

_“She’s out on another case at the moment. Is there something I could help you gentleman with?” You offered sweetly, flashing a smile._

_“Well-” Mr. Tall Drink of Water began to reply._

_“No, no. We need to talk to Donna. We’ll just wait for her,” Mr. Bowlegs gruffly interrupted._

_“I could-” you tried again to offer your help._

_“No, you can’t. Where can we wait?” Mr. Bowlegs cut you off this time._

_“This way,” you rolled your eyes as you led them to a desk towards the back of the station to wait for Donna._

_Just who the hell does he think he is? What could they possibly need to talk to Donna about? She hasn’t been at the station nearly as long as I have, doesn’t handle nearly as many difficult cases. I mean, just look at the way she allows Doug to treat her like she is less than him just because she is a woman. No way in hell would I ever allow a man to walk all over me like that. Whatever it is, I’m sure I’m more than capable of helping them, but if he’s going to treat me like that, then screw them. Let the “corporate” boys wait._

_I thought he was just like all the other men I knew, but now I’m not so sure. _

After some time of him not even so much as glancing your direction, you realized it didn’t matter because there was nothing there. You refocused and your art began to come together nicely. A technique you had been struggling to perfect worked well for a change and soon you were humming to your music. While you continued to focus on the art, all thoughts of the man in the barn with you faded into the background. 

Just as you were finalizing your artwork, you felt two strong hands grab your hips and hold you in place. One moved away only for long enough to pull an earbud out. “That song, your voice, and the way you move your hips are all just too damn distracting. Please tell me I’m not the only one struggling to focus tonight." 

"Hold on,” you pulled your work out of the fire, “Hold this for me.” you shoved the metal pole towards him and he let go, grabbing the pole. You cut the end of the glass, tapping the pole to release the glass, placing it in the kiln to cool.

“Thanks. It’s a lot harder to do that without an extra set of hands,” You took the pole and leaned it against the work table.

“It was very hard to find the focus to do that piece…I’m not used to sharing a workspace," You pulled off your work gloves, turning to find him standing right in front of you.

He reached up and wiped a drop of sweat off your forehead. "It’s very hot in here.”

“All part of the process, glass has to be really hot to mold correctly.”

He wet his lips, “Not what I meant, Sweetheart.”

“O-Oh, well um-that…um-”

"Wow." 

"Uh, wow what?”

“Well, I totally wasn’t expecting that.”

“Excuse me?”, you took a step back as another roll of thunder rumbled through the night air.

Dean held his hands up and leaned slightly towards you, “No, I just meant that when you’re creating your art, you are so confident, so skilled, so bold. I just didn’t expect you to get flustered over a compliment.”

“It isn’t often that I’m alone somewhere being complemented by an attractive man whose name I don’t even know.”

A laugh unlike any you’ve heard before shook his body. You couldn’t help but smile in response. “If you don’t know my name, how did Donna let you know I was going to be here?" 

"She might have mentioned your name very quickly. I can’t really remember. Plus, um..” You paused looking into his eyes to consider how much you wanted to tell him. 

“Since she hadn’t really mentioned you before, I had made up another way to reference you…and your…partner.”

One of his eyebrows worked inquisitively upward.

“Oh, um, we had very briefly crossed paths at the station last time you were in town…Agent,” You winked.

“Oook?” Dean crossed his arms.

“There was talk around the office about who the two men helping Donna were, so a few of us came up with another way to reference you.” You began tidying up your workstation as you talked to him.

"Now I’m intrigued.”

“Well, your partner-?” He didn’t confirm or deny the partner aspect, but you assumed at this point that was his brother from what Donna had told you earlier.

“-We called him Tall Drink of Water.”

He chuckled lightly, “I have to remember that for later. And?”

“And you were referred to as Whiskey on Bowlegs…,” you peered over your shoulder at him, “…Sweet Whiskey.”

He shook his head, smiling softly.

“Wait a sec-what has Donna told you exactly?” He grabbed your arm as you were about to walk past him, stopping you in your tracks.

“Look, Donna is my best friend. I don’t want to get her in trouble. She didn’t mean to, it’s just things happened and she thought it would be best to clue me in some." 

"Things?” He let go of your arm. 

“Look, Donna just said that you weren’t exactly agents and that we could trust you to help if anything ever got really strange.”

Dean squinted at you and bit his lower lip in thought.

_She’s telling the truth, but not the whole truth. She’s holding back, but what and why? Why was she at Donna’s without Donna? Maybe Donna sent her here to keep her safe, to protect her from the hard truth about things that go bump in the night. Maybe there was a monster in town and she didn’t want Y/N to get involved. _

His head tilted slightly as he studied your face.

_Or maybe she already knows the truth but isn’t ready to talk about it. If that’s the case, I’m impressed. She’s taking it very well. She’s so much stronger than I thought._

“Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Hi, Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

“Say Y/N, since you’ve welded before, I was wondering–could you maybe teach me how to blow?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh-hum, glass-I mean teach me how to do this?” He nodded toward the furnace.

“Wow.”

“Wow? Is that a yes?”

“I totally wasn’t expecting that.”

“What?”

“Dean, you are so sure of yourself, so confident, I just didn’t expect you to get all flustered-” You teased.

“It-It’s not…I’m not.”

“You sure about that, Dean?” 

“Shut up.” He pushed at your shoulder playfully.

“Make me.” You pushed him back.

“Don’t tempt me,” He growled, but a mischievous smile was plastered on his face.

“I’d never.” You bent at the waist to pick up a random piece of glass that was on the floor by his feet. Sticking your ass out and shimmying it a little before very very slowly rising, taking the time to savor every inch of his bow legs on the way up. 

As you savored every curve and dip of his torso, his hand gripped your chin and pulled you up the rest of the way to meet him eye to eye. 

“Are you going to teach me or just tease me?” His eyebrow quirked.

“You really shouldn’t talk to your teacher that way,” his lips planted against yours as you pushed the last words out through the kiss. “Oh, now you decide to make me shut up?”

That kiss hit stronger than a lightning strike, but I wasn’t about to let him know that. At least not yet.

He pulled you in close to him, burying his hand in your hair and spinning you so your back was pushed against the work table. “A-oooh.”

“Will you just-” He growled, then closed the remaining space between you. 

His lips slid against yours and suddenly you felt like the heat in the room was suffocating you. 

“Well, you were right about one thing, it is very hot in here.” You pulled him closer to you and tucked your fingers under the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head.

"Hmm, it looks like things are just heating up to me.” He pulled your shirt up over your head.

“Not so fast,” you reached down and undid his belt buckle, “after all you wouldn’t want to rush this.” Your fingers hooked into his belt loops as you pulled him towards you, nibbling on his neck. You spun him around and pushed him back, his hands bracing against your work table behind him. 

He hissed and pulled his hand away from the table. You stepped back and glanced around the table spotting the hot metal he just touched. “Sorry, you-”

“I’m good. Actually, I’m better than good. Whatever speed you want, Sweetheart.“

"Good. I’m going to take this nice and slow then,” you unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down at an almost agonizingly slow pace.

He placed his hand on your hip and pulled you closer, “Your torture needs some work.”

“Oh?! I…um-,” You tilted your head and squint your eyes trying to make sense of what he just said, “-am I really that bad at teasing that it is torture.”

“Just the opposite, you’re too good,” his fingers whispered over your cheek and down your neck, “but maybe we can change that.”

“Wha-,” he silenced your questions with a searing kiss.

“Let me show you,” he reached behind his back and grabbed the hot metal jacks that you had used just a few minutes ago to cut your glass.

He grabbed your hand, putting the cool end of the jacks into your hand. Wrapping his hand around yours, holding you steadily in place, he brought the back of his other hand towards the burning hot end of the jacks. You tried pulling away, but he stopped you. 

“It’s okay,” he reassured you and you stopped fighting against him.

He laid the jacks on the back of his hand, gritting his teeth as a low growl resounded deep in his chest. He pulled his hand away and let out a deep breath. Wrapping his injured hand around the back of your neck he pulled you in for a kiss, this time it was different than the last, rougher and deeper. 

“Again, Y/N,” a rough whisper passed his lips.

_I’ve never heard anything like that, the way he whispered my name._

You looked in his eyes, needing to know that this is truly what he wanted. You held his gaze, ready to stop at any sign of hesitation on his part. Your hand shook as you brought the jacks down again to sear his skin, this time on his forearm. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead as he growled louder.

“Dean-I…” The jacks loudly clanged to the floor, a sharp contrast to your timid voice. You fell to your knees and grabbed his hand, placing tender kisses to the burns on his skin.

“That’s it,” his hand buried in your hair, yanking you to look up at him, “you’re such a good girl.” 

Oh! Hell no. I’m not about to let him treat me like some little ragdoll that he can just shame into submission.

“Honey, good girls can’t handle the heat like I can,” you tossed back as your nails raked up his inner thigh.

“Yo-You sure about that?” He bent down, picking up the jacks holding them with the hot end next to his leg.

Your eyes shifted from his to the red tips of the jacks and back again. A surge of determination flowed through you like a bolt of lightning as your hand reached out and grabbed the burning metal, pulling it out of his grip. You tossed it to the floor, as you yanked his pants down around his ankles.

His composure changed from cocksure to curious as he was hit with the realization that he had you all wrong. 

“Practice makes perfect,” you shrugged, “and I’ve had plenty of practice handling the heat.”

Your hand massaged his firm shaft through his boxers. 

His hands tightly gripped the edge of the table, releasing his hold on you, his knuckles almost turning white as his head fell back.

“That’s not the only thing you know how to handle,” he grunted as a downpour echoed on the metal roof drowning out the music playing in the background.

Your chuckle was lost in the sound of the rain. He had no idea. You looked up at his heaving chest and decided to give him a little taste.

Leaning forward you placed a soft kiss against the bare skin of his thigh. His cock jumped under your touch, making you smile. You continued trailing tiny kisses up a centimeter at a time, loving how each kiss made him twitch, that beautiful cock growing stiffer. A shuddering sigh and what almost sounded like a whining sound escaped his lips as you grew close enough that a slight tilt of your head would have you kissing the tip of his cock. 

Letting your fingertips graze against his now stiff shaft, you pulled back to marvel at the tough man who you had come to know over the past afternoon. The cocky guy that was all confidence, was suddenly putty in your hands. You smiled knowing you had him right where you wanted him. Gripping both sides of his boxers, you yanked them down, letting his shaft spring free and stand proud. 

He looked down at you slightly surprised, but you barely noticed. You were more interested in the red-tipped hard shaft throbbing before you. For an instant, your mind flashed back to the burning red tips of the jacks. Precum glistened on his tip, shining similar to liquid glass. You would never look at burning hot metal or molten glass the same way again.

Your hand wrapped around his velvety smooth shaft, your thumb brushed over the tender tip wiping the precum off. You closed your eyes as you licked the salty dew off your thumb, savoring the taste of him. As your thumb glided over your bottom lip, your jaw fell open and you moved the tip of his cock to heavily slide across your lower lip. Before you finished the movement though, you were overcome with desire to taste more of him. Your lips wrapped around him as your tongue swirled around his head, making you salivate for more. 

You hummed in satisfaction and his hand slid into your hair, gently guiding you to keep going. You took his thick shaft deeper into your mouth with a bob of your head. Your hand slid along his shaft, dragging your saliva to coat all the way to the base. As his hand gripped your locks tighter, you continued to work him over as his shaft grew heavier on your tongue. Each dip of your head sent his shaft deeper into your mouth. Soon your nose brushed against his pelvis. You inhaled deeply, releasing a moan as the scent of his musk mixed with the saltiness of sweat, the tang of metal, and the rich smoldering scent like heated beeswax.

You felt the vein on the underside of his shaft throb against your tongue as you reached up and cupped his balls, rolling them gently in the palm of your hand. With another swirl of your tongue around his shaft, his balls tightened against his body and his breath fell from his lips in short heavy gasps. You sucked his cock as hard as you could, hollowing out your cheeks as you approached the tip. 

“Sw-Sweet…heart. I’m…do you…” he couldn’t get a full sentence out.

Your pride swelled knowing you had all the power at that very moment, knowing that you could pull that type of result out of Dean Winchester made you feel invincible. You nodded your head, “Commmm-come,” you mumbled around his shaft only slowing down for a second.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean thrusted his hips forward as streams of his come flowed over your tongue.

You sucked hard on his tip, greedily swallowing every last drop you pulled from him.

You leaned back onto your heels and wiped your lips with the hem of your shirt before standing up.

Dean wrapped a hand around your bicep and pulled you into his strong embrace placing a firm kiss against your lips. “You are more dangerous than you appeared to be, kind of like this rainstorm. Your spark, your light…it might save me.”

“And your darkness, your depth is kind of like thunder. It shakes me to my core and it just might change me,” you wrapped your arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta @wi-deangirl77!


End file.
